exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnar Den Anfan
Ragnar den Anfan is a member of the Den Anfan family and the founder of the Den Anfan Corporation. Storyline Ragnar Rising Ragnar was born from Leonhart Den Anfan but quickly had to suffice for himself, since his father seemingly died and disappeared during World War II. Ragnar, a self-taught genius and an elite fighter with the knowledge and power of the Den Anfan family, rose into the ranks of the sinister organization called OPERA. After becoming one of its Leaders, Ragnar started gathering resources to found his own organization. Meanwhile, Ragnar met Linda Nomos, a young optimistic girl who would one day become his wife, Linda Den Anfan. Linda got pregnant with Ragnar's child but died at childbirth. Ragnar's son, Gabriel, harshly disappointed Ragnar as he was born without powers, a disgrace for his family, reputation, and wife's death. Ragnar started experimenting on more complex subjects through the art of Armatus and implanted the Great Spirit Aion in Gabriel's body. He then harshly treated his son, raising him as he left OPERA in order to found what would be later known as the Den Anfan corporation. Ragnar and Gabriel Ragnar made his Corporation the most successful in Interra - and in all the known Planes of the Multiverse - while still training Gabriel, simulating critical situations to force him to adapt. However, when Gabriel discovered what happened to him and the experiments Ragnar did in order to make him a "true" Den Anfan, he ran away for the corporation, with Ragnar giving chase. Ragnar clashed several times with Gabriel, but the chase ended when he cornered Gabriel only for the mysterious Pepper Simmons to naturally mimic Gabriel's ability and deploying an armatized version of her eidolon Aria : together, the pair defeated Ragnar. Satisfied with his son's progress, Ragnar crafted an Armatus for Pepper in order to prevent Aria from killing her, then fell unconscious. Ragnar Reborn Ragnar woke up, still heavily wounded by the strain the Armatus had on his body, and still looking for a greater power. Unsatisfied with his own progress, he attempted to bind a Divine Servant to his will as his father once did, hoping to transcend him once and for all. However, he then had to face Jude Nomos and his servant Krishna, seeking to defend the Divine Servant he caught, which strained his body to the point of shattering the new Armatus. Ragnar went comatose for months, but refused to die. As he was almost dying, he found a mysterious Summoning Key by his side. He used it and summoned Ruine Harumageddon. Sensing immense power in him, Ruine accepted to bind herself to Ragnar, and offered him a place in the Arcana Sanctum. Ever the fighter, even while dying, Ragnar sought to become the final Arcana, the World. Ruine challenged Ragnar to a final battle to prove his worth. Even in his state, Ragnar managed to land a powerful blow on Ruine, showing his determination enough for Ruine to allow him to be reborn as the Sanctum's World. His body fully restored and more powerful than ever, Ragnar was back into the fray. He also later had a daughter with Ruine, Ultima Den Anfan. Ragnar's Return Ragnar took back the Den Anfan Corporation into his own hands, raising his grand-daughter Honorine Den Anfan, born of Pepper and Gabriel, as his eventual successor - and when she showed enough proof, entrusting her with his massive red coat. During this time, he collected several items from several worlds. One of these items was a Hedron that was latter stolen by Chloe Dimorr, an item that threatened to end the world if used badly. Ragnar gave chase to Chloe and attempted to retrieve the Hedron but was stopped by experiment Paragon. Ragnar and Paragon fought for a whole night, and Ragnar fully left, unscathed but unable to prevent Paragon from regenerating. Challenges of Darkness Ragnar and Ruine were briefly taken into the Venatio by Angra Mainyu. Angra Mainyu sought to upset the balance by forcing Ragnar's Great Spirit Exarion to manifest from his body, but despite the mutual dislike between the two, Ragnar managed to keep Exarion in control and she agreed with helping them overpower Angra's forces, which they eventually did. Later, Ragnar and Ruine were visited by the shadowy presence of Tsatthogua. The corrupted man sought to ally with the pair in order to eventually conquer the Cheshire Isle, which both Ragnar and Ruine eventually sought to control and improve, but he was rebutted. In anger, he summoned several Shoggthi, which Ragnar dispatched alone much to his annoyance. Tsatthogua then left. My World When Ruine slowly began recovering lost emotions due to a certain event, on Ragnar's birthday of April twenty-first, she brought back Linda for him. Linda, spontaneous as always, showed instant affection for Ruine, which only rekindled Ragnar's determination to protect the world he had lost and now possessed anew, reinforcing his role as a husband and father. Appearance Ragnar is a middle-aged man with a silverish mane of hair as well as clear blue eyes. He wears a signature business suit with an assorted cape, in tints of dark red, and the emblem of the Den Anfan is showed both up-front as a silver brooch and on the back of his cape. He is both tall and muscular. Upon leaving this costume for Honorine, Ragnar instead adopted a black and purple, imposing uniform. Personality Ragnar is a pragmatist, to the point of ruthlessness, who only cares about the success of his family and the power it represents. While Ragnar may appear as power-hungry or cruel, he merely does what must be done in order for the Den Anfan to prosper. He is not immoral, but his vision is quite amoral. Extremely intelligent, cunning and sometimes even manipulative, Ragnar still prefers to earn his victories through brute force, a method he finds more honest and befitting of him. He dislikes politics, although he knows they are sometimes needed to get what you want. Proud of his origins, determined, and a protective father-figure when needed, Ragnar's ambiguous morality perfectly embodies the ideals of the Den Anfan, those of self-growth, familial solidarity, evolution through natural and unnatural selection, and invulnerable determination. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Ragnar, as a descendant of the Titan Hyperion, is a formidable fighter even without using any powers. His endurance is especially stellar: with his body decaying on an atomic level due to overuse of his Armatus, he was able to endure a hit from Ruine's copy of Thanatos - a scythe that kills everything in a single strike - and retaliate with a punch strong enough to brutally eject her. * Keen Intellect: Ragnar is a doctor in many fields - including economics, quantics science, mathematics, biology and physics - who has inherited the knowledge of the Den Anfan and their expertise for Esotechnology. He is also able to craft and manipulate Armatus. * Armatus - Ernst: Ragnar tied himself through his Armatus to Exarion, Great Spirit of Space, and can armatize to grant himself control over dimensions. He uses this power to reinforce himself and his hits while weakening his opponent's hits, teleporting himself and his opponents, crush them through gravity and many other applications. * Arcana Sanctum XXI: The World has enhanced Ragnar's energy by granting him mana from other members of the Arcana Sanctum, while allowing him to command lesser members of the Sanctum. He can also use some of the Void's powers. Storylines * New Age Dawning shows him briefly. * Final Fantasy Veritas XIII shows his encounter and battle with Gabriel and Pepper. * Magus Wars : Courage shows him briefly. * M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption shows Ragnar as an antagonist. * Venatio : True Evil briefly features him, Ruine and Exarion. * Pokemon Hopes shows him as once again a leader of the Den Anfan Corporation which is still, in the Pokemon Realm, the world's greatest corporation. He owns several pokemon including a Mega-Metagross as a signature pokemon. Trivia * His name echoes both to Ragnarok and Reinhart meaning "Strong council". It was latter found ot that Reinhart, a historical figure, was a source of inspiration for Ragnar's father, hence the name. Category:Den Anfan Category:Titan Category:Character Category:Interra